I'm going to be okay
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: Kakashi suspects that Gai is cheating on him, when in reality he isn't. Shikamaru steps in and tell them how to fix their relationship. Alternate universe. That's why Shikamaru and Kakashi are friends. Please read and review? Thank you.Hope you enjoy


This is Gai/Kakashi (who would have guessed it..) And it's one of those cliched Emo!Kakashi fics.

I hope you guys enjoy this.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi knelt on the floor an looked at the broken glass that was scattered over the floor from the plate he had dropped. He was just staring at it..

Gai walked in smiling, as usually, "Kakashi, I'm so glad you're home, I have some wonderful news!" He said happily as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. When he didn't get an immediate answer from Kakashi he continued to talk hoping to get a response. "I was down town and i found the most wondeful house for rent, and the better part of the good news is that the payments are less than we're paying here! Isn't that great?!..." Kakashi continued to look at the glass, "...Kakashi..?" Gai asked stepping a bit closer.

'I..don't see a point in lying to myself any more..I...I'm not happy. I..I don't have a reason to stay here. He doesn't really love me...he thinks I don't know..he doesn't love me...it hurts it really hurts.. why won't this pain go away..? He doesn't love me..I can end the suffering..I can end it.. It would only take a minute..I...' Kakashi thought.

Gai grabbed Kakashis' shoulders and shook him "Kakashi?! Are you okay? Kakashi?..." Gai pulled him into a hug tears forming in his eyes.

'He thinks that I don't see him at night..' Kakashi thought

Kakashis' hand rose slightly and touched Gais' back softly.

'He thinks that I'm at home asleep in bed when he goes out...he doesn't know...Why does he lie to me..?...it hurts..' Kakashi thought.

"..Gai.." Kakashi whispered softly "..why are you crying..?" he asked softly. Gai inhaled and pulled back smiling at Kakashi he shook his head "...I..I'm just happy.. To be with you.." he said smiling "..Are you okay? You seemed like you were gone for a minute.." Gai said brushing Kakashis' hair out of his face.

'Happy to be with me..? Happy?! Then why are you doing this to me?! Do you have any idea how much this hurts?!...no you don't...because i don't do this to you.. I love you!' Kakashi thought

"..I..I'm okay Gai." Kakashi said smiling "..it's okay, don't worry about me, I'm okay..I'm always okay.." Kakashi responded, though it wasn't what he felt in his heart at all. Gai smiled "That's good." He said standing up and wincing "Ow.." he muttered Kakashi stood up "You knelt on the glass didn't you?" He asked petting Gais' face Gai nodded Kakashi sighed and shook his head "..do you want me to come to the hospital with you?" He asked softly, Gai shook his head and laughed "I'm a big boy Kakashi. I'll be fine by myself." Gai said waving and leaving.

'...You'll be fine..I won't be okay Gai..I'm never okay.' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi bit his top lip to keep it from quivering and went to the window "...I'll be okay..I'm always okay.." he whispered climbing out the window and running through the woods to an old house long since forgotten by the rest of konoha, entering the house through a window that was slightly ajar Kakashi went to the kitchen and looked at a blood stain the was on the floor. "..Father.." he whispered kneeling down onto the floor and touching the blood stain. Rising Kakashi went into the old bathroom and looked in the mirror, it was almost too filthy to see his reflection in though. He pulled his mask down and looked at himself, he could see himself clearly in the mirror..or was that some one else?

'I'll be okay Gai.. I'm always okay..' Kakashi thought.

Shikamaru knocked on the door of Gai and Kakashis' apartment "..Kakashi..?" he called looking up slightly "..come on I'm too tired to stand here all day, I don't care if you're cooking open the door." Shikamaru inhaled deeply, and then slowly let his breathy out.After Kakashi didn't open the door for two more minutes he sighed "..what's wrong?..why are you ignoring me..?" He called turnng the knob, much to his surprise the door opened. "..Kakashi?..Are you in the bathroom?" He asked walking in and closing the door. Walking to the bathroom he pushed the door open "..Kakashi?" 'Maybe he's asleep..I should stop yelling..' Shikamaru thought walking to the bed room and pushing the door open the rest of the way, he wasn't in there either "...Kakashi..?" Shikamaru called, glancing over h saw broken glass on the floor with blood on it. Slightly alarmed at seeing this he ran out the front door and to the hospital, entering the hospital he went to the front desk "Sakura?" He said as she turned around "Oh, hi Shikamaru..no one is here that you should be visiting.." She said narrowing her eyes at him. Shikamaru sighed loudly "..Is Kakashi here?I went to his place and saw glass that had blood on it." Shikamaru said while still trying to catch his breath "What?!" Gai snapped grabbing Shikamarus' shoulder and jerking him around "I thought I told you to stop talking to MY boy friend Shikamaru!" Gai snapped madly. More concerned though as to why Kakashi wouldn't have gotten the glass up yet. Shikamaru glared "Shut up. And leave me alone! I'm not trying to steal him from you. We're just friends. Why can't you accept that?" Shikamaru snapped back "And besides if you love him so much then tell me where the hell is he?!" Shikamaru demanded. Gai glared ferociously at Shikamaru "...I...He didn't tell me he was going any where..and that isn't like him..he tells me every where he goes and when he's going.." Gai said, the anger passing only to be replaced with fear and concern. Shikamaru glared at Gai, and shoved past him and stormed out of the building, and began to walk off hormonally. Soon the walking turned to running. And the anger turned to concern and fear for Kakashis' safety just as Gais' had.

Shikamrau was freaking out, he couldn't find Kakashi anywhere, and earlier when he had seen him he had had that look in his eyes that he only had in his eyes when he was going through some thing really traumatic and had asked to talk to Shikamarau, but Shikamaru had said maybe later he was too busy. So Kakashi waited for a couple of hours asked again and was told the same thing, so he left, Shikamaru felt horrible. "O..Oh god.." Shikamaru whined. stopping in the middle of the forest, he knew nearly every thing about Kakashi but there were some things that Kakashi kept secret, some things that no one in the world but Kakashi knew about Kakashi.

Gai stopped in the middle of the training grounds, and looked around "Kakashi?..Kakashi?!" He called ad loud as he could tears running down his face, he knew Kakashi wasn't fine "Why didn't i say yes! Why didn't I bring him with me.." Gai mumbled wiping tears off of his face "Oh my god..If he's hurt.. It's all my fault! Why didn't I notice some thing was wrong?!" Gai said loudly clenching his fists "...Oh my god..Kakashi i'm sorry..I'm so sorry..." Gai whispered beginning to run again.

"I wish you could have seen how much I was hurting." Shikamaru read the last line of the note out loud "..where the fuck did this come from..?" he hissed as he tried to catch his breath walking forward a few feet and looking to the left he saw a house over grown with weeds and vines, the window was open, Shikmaru climbed in the window "..Kakashi?" he called looking around "..where are you..?" he said looking around the house, old furniture covered with white sheets, it was extremely dusty in here. Standing up straight Shikamaru went to the nearest room and peered inside, it was the kitchen "..why is there a blood stain on the floor..?" he wondered out loud.

Walking throughout the house Shikamaru found a young child's room with kunai and shiriken scattered on the floor, the was only one room he hadn't looked at and that was the room at the end of the hall, but there was something about that room, some thing seemed to be wrong in there. Walking to the end of the hall Shikamaru reached out and touched the knob slightly, gripping the knob he turned it and pushed the door open, peering inside he looked around the room and saw Kakashi laying on the bed curled up in a fetal position. "Kakashi?!" Shikamaru called running in and kneeling on the end of the bed, he grabbed Kakashis' shoulder and looked down at him, he caught glimpse of a kunai knife laying on the bed "Oh my god Kakashi! Why would you do this? This isn't the answer! Why didn't you just talk to him?" Shikamaru cried sitting on the bed and looking at the floor.

"I want to feel the cold of the blade..but I can't..I can't leave him alone...I love him too much." Kakashi said softly, Shikamaru flinched "..Wh-what..?" he whispered "...Kakashi..you don't want to die do you? That's retarded. To want to die I mean.." Shikamaru said turning around and looking down at Kakashi "You scared me. I thought you were dead.." Shikamaru said smiling with tears in his eyes.Kakashi sighed and sat up "..No..I don't really want to die...I"'m just..really..I feel really bad." Kakashi said hugging Shikamaru "..I just want the pain to go away." Shikamaru returned the hug "..I know Kakashi..And it will..you just need to talk to him about how you feel." Shikamaru said rubbing on Kakashis' back "He's cheating on me.." Kakashi whispered in Shikamarus' ear Shikamarus' eyes widened and he pulled back to look Kakashi in the eyes "...Cheating on you?..are you sure..? I've never seen him with any one else..and no one else is as crazy as you..you know to like him I mean.." Shikamaru said smiling Kakashi sighed and pulled away looking at the wall "..at night when he goes out..He thinks that I stay home and sleep..he doesn't know that I know he's gone..and he doesn't know that I follow him..he doesn't know that I see him.." Kakashi said shivering slightly Shikamaru raised his eyebrow "What time does he usually go out Kakashi..?" Shikamaru asked petting Kakashi softly, Kakashi shrugged "Depends on when we go to bed, some times ten, some times twelve, some times one...Why..?" Kakashi asked looking at him "Do you know who he's cheating on me with..?" Kakashi asked sighing, Shikamaru shook his head "..no but I know how to find out. Lets go home Kakashi..." Shikamaru said standing u, and pulling Kakashi out of bed onto his feet.

Gai sighed and ran back to the hospital "Sakura!Did Anyone check Kakashi into the hospital?" he said loudly almost running into the counter Sakura shook her head "No but, did you try looking at home Gai-sensei?" she asked cocking her eye brow,. Gais' eyes widened "No. I didn't..I suppose I should now.." He said running out the door and running home as fast as he could slamming the door open and running in he slammed the door shut and looked about frantically "Kakashi?!Are you home? Kakashi?" He called beginning to shake slightly "...Kakashi..where are you..?" he whispered tears beginning to stream down his face faster than before. Walking to the bedroom slowly he paused before pushing the door open , hearing talking on the other side of the door he stopped.

"How often do you guys have intercourse..?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi Kakashi shrugged "I..I really don't know..Like..once every two weeks or some thing" Kakashi answered "How often does he leave? Like every night?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi nodded "..yeah.." He muttered, just then the door slammed open, "Kakashi?!" Gai cried flinging his arms open out of shock and anger "What are you two talking about?!" he demanded rushing over, Kakashi flinched slightly as Gai reached toward him, wrapping his arms around Kakashi Gai began to sob, Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Does he hit you?" He asked ignoring Gai Kakashi wrapped his arms around Gai and shook his head "..No." Gai tried to stop crying, which was an unsuccessful attempt, he let go of Kakashi "Why are you asking him such weird questions?!" Gai demanded squinting at Shikamaru Shikamaru sighed Gai looked at Kakashi "..Kakashi what do you mean I leave every night?! The only nights I leave you are the nights I have to go on a mission at night. You know that, what is going on here?" Gai demanded trying once again not to let the tears out. Shikamaru sighed "Kakashi thinks that you are cheating on him." He answered Kakashi just stared at Shikamaru "Why did you tell him?!" He demanded jumping up and trying to run out Gai grabbed him and looked at him, he had a truely horrified look on his face "...Cheating on you?" he choked out "Why would you ever think that? I worship you Kakashi! You mean more to me than any thing else I've ever had! Why would you say that? Don't you trust me?" He asked once again sobbing he let go of Kakashi and put a hand over his face and continued to sob Kakashi bit his lower lip "Gai..I'm sorry..but you leave every night I followed you! I saw you kiss them! I did trust you until you started cheating on me!..Gai..please don't do this to me..?" Kakashi whispered tears stinging his eyes. Gai started to shake "..I..I never leave you! You leave me! Every day when I come home I ask you if we can do something together but you always have to go some where and do some thing! I love you! Why don't you understand?! Why are you saying I leave?" Gai screamed throwing his hands down "You're the one that's never here!" Gai exclaimed trying not to choke on his tears Kakashi looked shocked "I can't believe you're blaming me for what you do Gai! If you weren't always too busy training Lee to pay attention to me then you would have noticed that I was SUICIDAL!" Kakashi screamed crossing his arms and turning away from Gai Gais' mouth dropped open "Training Lee?! We only train six hours a day! And it starts at four thirty, and you aren't even up then! And when I get back at ten thirty you aren't even HOME!" Gai screamed clenching his fists even harder.

Kakashi was ready to scream right now, Shikamaru sighed "Yelling isn't helping the two of you. I'll settle this." He said standing up and turning Kakashi around "Kakashi Gai isn't cheating on you. He never leaves at night. Those are your dreams. You're dreaming he's is abandoning you because that's how you feel, you waited for years to have him and when you finally got him, he wasn't as there as you'd expected him to be, and it hurts you. And Gai, what you're feeling is confusion. You thought that as soon as Kakashi was out with you he'd be all emotional with you, but Kakashi isn't that type of person. So deal with it. All you two need to do to fix this is talk to each other. And tell each other how much you care about each other. And spend more time together, now if you don't mind I'd best be getting home. Bye guys. Talk it over." Shikamaru said pushing them together and leaving.

Gai paused then wrapped his arms around Kakashi. "Kakashi.." He whispered in Kakashis' ear. Kakashi sighed and hugged Gai tightly "I don't want to let you go Gai.." He whispered, burying his face in the crook of Gais' neck, Gai sighed and wiped the tears off of his face "..I don't want to let you go either.." he said picking Kakashi up and walking over to the bed. Kneeling down on the bed he sat then laid down. Continuing to hug Kakashi he kissed the top of his head "..I love you.." He said to the top of Kakashis' head. Kakashi bit his quivering bottom lip again "..I love you too Gai.." He whispered looking up into Gais' eyes he smiled.. "I never want to lose you.." He said kissing Gai. Gai kissed him back deeply and held him closer, ending the kiss after a moment e smiled "..Don't worry..I'm not going to leave you Kakashi..." he said kissing him once again, Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arms around Gais' neck and began to kiss him. Stroking Kakashis' back Gai rolled onto his own back to allow Kakashi to rest on top of him, wrapping his arms around Kakashis' waist he continued to kiss Kakashi, Pulling up slightly Kakashi smiled at Gai, and rested his head on Gai's chest, Gai was here..and that was enough to reassure him that Gai was going to stay..

'I'm going to be okay Gai...I'll always be okay...' Kakashi thought.

'He doesn't see me at night... I see him...He's not leaving me..He's comeing back to me..' Gai thought.

--------------------------------------------------------

Pretty random end. This is a one shot by the way, please tell me how you liked it.


End file.
